During the assembly and packaging of semiconductor devices, a package handler is used to test or process semiconductor packages (e.g. comprising IC chips). Typically, the package handler transfers the semiconductor packages from an input position to one or more stations for testing or processing. Subsequently, the semiconductor packages are transferred by the package handler from the one or more stations to an output position for further downstream processing or binning. In order to transfer the semiconductor packages from the input position to the one or more stations, and subsequently to the output position, the package handler usually includes a transfer mechanism for this purpose.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional package handler 100, comprising: i) an input buffer 102 having a supply of untested/unprocessed semiconductor packages; ii) a rotary turret 104 having multiple device holders 104a for holding semiconductor packages; iii) a transfer mechanism (shown as a rotary device 106 having a plurality of radially-extending arms 106a with suction nozzles 106b) for holding and transferring semiconductor packages; iv) a testing/processing station 108; and v) and an output buffer 110 for storing tested/processed semiconductor packages. Specifically, untested/unprocessed semiconductor packages are transferred by the device holders 104a of the rotary turret 104 from the input buffer 102 to the rotary device 106. The suction nozzle 106b of a first of the rotary device arms 106a is initially positioned over one of the device holders 104a to transfer a corresponding semiconductor package from the rotary turret 104 to the rotary device 106. Simultaneously, the suction nozzle 106b of a second of the rotary device arms 106a is positioned over the testing/processing station 108 to transfer another semiconductor package at the rotary device arm 106a to and from the testing/processing station 108 for testing/processing. Similarly, the suction nozzle 106b of a third of the rotary device arms 106a is positioned over the output buffer 110 to transfer a tested/processed semiconductor package that is held thereto to the output buffer 110 for further downstream processing or binning. Since the rotary device 106 is horizontally disposed within the package handler 100, the required space for housing the transfer mechanism of the package handler 100 may undesirably lead to a large machine footprint.
One way to reduce the space required for housing the transfer mechanism of the package handler 100 is by tilting the rotary device 106 at an acute angle with respect to the rotational plane on which the rotary turret 104 rotates. For example, Japanese patent publication 2006-306617 discloses an electronic parts processing device comprising a satellite table for transferring electronic parts from a turntable to a marking unit, wherein the satellite table is tilted at an acute angle with respect to the rotational plane of the turntable at the outer side of the same. However, since the satellite table is still substantially disposed horizontally within the electronic parts processing device, a large machine footprint is nevertheless still required.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to seek to provide an apparatus for processing electronic devices that addresses the undesirability of the conventional package handlers as described.